Can't think of a title
by VioletRox
Summary: When Alex, Evelyn, Johnathon and Rick stop off at London for supplies, Alex meets a girl. And they have something in common. And she ends up travelling with them to defeat Imohtep.


A/N:

HI.

This is my first Mummy fanfic, so please be nice.

It's actually about the animated series, but I couldn't find it on the cartoons list.

So here goes!

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Aaah! It's nice to be back in civilisation!" Johnathon stated as he, Alex, Evelyn and Rick walked through the streets of London.  
"Yeah. But there is one problem. If Imohtep follows us, there are loads people here. Loads of people who could get hurt." Evelyn informed.

"I suppose your right." Johnathon agreed.

"So as soon as we get supplies, we'll be leaving. So don't go getting yourself into trouble, Johnathon." Rick added. Johnathon tried to look hurt, but he knew he was right.

"I won't." he promised. Alex,in the meantime, was looking around the town andsuddenly saw a head peering round the corner and staring at them.

"Hey, Mom? Can I look around?" He asked.

"Well. I don't know. London isn't exactly the safest place in England. Especially when there is an undead mummy chasing after you." Evelyn said.

"Aaaaw, c'mon, Evie! He's thirteen! He'll be fine. Anyway, I doubt Imohtep is going to come here." Rick reasoned.

"You can never tell." she replied. He just stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, fine." she gave in.

"Yay! Thanks, Mom!" Alex exclaimed and began down the street, towards the corner.

* * *

"What was with that history lesson?" one of a group of school girls asked.

"I know! Do you know anybody in our year who actually likes history or wants to be a historian?" another agreed.

"Well, there is one person." the one in the centre of the group said and gestured to a nerd behind them who was scowling at them.

"She's not anybody though." a third girl giggled. She was joined by the rest of the group.

"C'mon. That's tight. You can be a real bitch sometimes." the centre girl said again.

"Oh look who's being all nice today." the 3rd snapped back.

"Hey, don't dis Rachel!" the 1st said. The 3rd crossed her arms and stomped off.

"She'll be back tomorrow." Rachel said.

"But you have to admit, she is quite geeky." the 2nd said.

"I guess." Rachel admitted.

"Well what do you want to be? From what I've heard, it's not much better." the geeky girl snapped.

"She's going to be a pharmasist, chemistry stuff, and a geographer." the 1st replied.

"And that's better how?" the geek continued to ask.

"C'mon, Thaisa! Why are you being mean to Rache? She was defending you!" the 2nd demanded. Thaisa began, but couldn't think of a reason and turned another alleyway from the rest. Rachel shook her head.

"That was kind of pathetic." she said. "Anyway, isn't this your turning?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. See you tomorrow, Rache." they said and turned.

Rachel continued down until she was just about to enter the main street, but stopped. She peeked round the corner to see 3 red heads, a man, what looked to be his sister and a boy. There was also a blonde american.

'What an odd bunch.' she said to herself. Then she noticed the thing on the boys wrist. Then she looked at her necklace.

'It can't be...' she thought when she saw the similarity in patern and design. Suddenly, he turned and saw her. She quickly pulled her head back roundand slumped against the wall to catch her breathe.

'Why did he have to turn around? He gave me a flippin' heart attack! God I'm jumpy today.' she was just about to get up when she heard a voice.

"You okay?" he asked. She turned her head to see the boy.

"Um...Yeah." she replied and got up. They looked each other over once, and then reached out to shake hands.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Alex O'connell. And you are?" he introduced.

"Rachel Willson. You can call me Rache." Rachel replied.

"Nice to meet you, Rache."

"Likewise." she said, then paused for a moment. "God, we sound like bloody old people." she laughed. Alex joined in.

They stopped and then suddenly, they both noticed something on the other.

"Is that...is that...real?" Rachel asked shakily gesturing to his bracelet.

"Uh-huh. Yours?" he replied, gesturing to her necklace. She nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, then.

"Oh lord."


End file.
